


Loneliness

by xxxraven



Category: taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxraven/pseuds/xxxraven
Summary: You and Taehyung have been dating for a while now. Suddenly something changes between you and him and you´re left alone.Pretty much angst but the story still has some fluff in it.I´m not a native English speaker so there will be some grammar mistakes.





	Loneliness

~ Will you still love me when i'm no longer beautiful and young? ~ I sang while listening Lana Del Rey's song.  
" I will." I heard someone saying.  
I pull off my headphones and Taehyung was leaning against the door frame, he had came earlier from work.  
" I will love you until we'll die." He kissed my lips and hugged me.  
" Me too." I said.  
" But now would you like to eat something?" I said.  
" Yes, I'm hungry. The practices were so hard..." He said, looking exhausted.  
" Okay, so you must be really hungry." I smiled and went to the kitchen.  
I cooked just some basic ramen with chicken.  
" Okay, food is ready!" I yelled and Taehyung came as fast as he could to the kitchen.  
" Mmm... This is so good." He said while eating his food.  
" Haha, you think so just because of you're so hungry." I laughed.  
" Yeah, probably." He smiled.  
We ate and washed the dishes.  
The clock was already 8pm so we went to watch tv and cuddled on the couch.  
" mmm... It's already evening. Even tho you came today earlier from work, we didn't have time to do anything. You're always working and I'm alone." I said and rest my head against his chest.  
" Babe, I'm so sorry. I just... because we'll debut soon and we have to practice harder than ever before..." He said and kissed my head.  
" I know, but..."  
" After our debut we'll be more together. I promise." He said and kissed my lips this time.  
We watched some romantic movies and cuddled, a lot.  
It was so sweet and I felt so good to be with him.  
" I love you, you know that? I really do. You're the best thing in my life that ever can happen to me." He whispered and kissed me.  
We fell asleep.  
I woke up at 8am, Taehyung had left already...  
I made some breakfast, cleaned the house, went to shop some food...and studied to my upcoming exams. I was studying to be a makeup artist. I only have 3 months and I'm going to graduate.  
Few weeks went past... Everyday was the same.  
Taehyung wasn't never at home, I was alone.  
He came at 2am and left at 7am...  
And some night he didn't come home at all.  
Only loneliness was present in the house.

│ 2 months after │

It was my graduation day, Taehyung promised me to come.  
But he didn't.  
I trusted that he would come.  
I went to the bar and drank (a lot) and went back home at 3am.  
Taehyung wasn't there, again.  
I went to look for some alcohol, again... Cause my heart was broken.  
I drank 3-5 shots even though I drank already so much while I was celebrating at the bar, but then I passed out.  
" (Y/N)!? I'm home." Taehyung yelled.  
I laid on the floor, I had a dirty dress on me cause some drinks fell on it.  
" What the fuck (y/n)?" He said and looked me like a dirty whore.  
" Please don't yell... My head hurts." I said.  
" What have you done? Are you some kind of alcoholic now?" He said.  
" No, I just celebrated my graduation A L O N E!!" I yelled.  
" That still doesn't mean that you can do this! My girlfriend can't be look like an alcoholic ugly slut! What if paparazzi's would saw you!?" He yelled.  
" Really Tae? Really? Thank you. That was the magic word... That made easier to decide would I break up with you." I got up and went to look for my bag's.  
He just stood and looked to the ground.  
" Please, Tae. Be better to your next girlfriend. I don't want that anybody else will be at this situation with you. Bye..."  
" One more thing. Answer to this. You were ashamed about me, weren't you? Because of I don't look like a model?" I said and tears came to my eyes.  
" You weren't at home at nights cause you were at the club, with better and prettier girls..." I continued.  
He didn't have to answer, I already knew the answer but I was just too fool to realize it.

_________

I packed my bags or in reality I just threw things there. I was going to leave but Taehyung came and took my hand before I turned the doorknob.  
" What now!?" I yelled, or it was more like crying.  
" Don't go." He said, his voice was muffled.  
" Why? I don't have any reasons to stay here... You don't like me and if I stay I will only hurt myself." I said.  
" I love you, I wasn't with other girls... Other members were but I wasn't I wanted to be with you but my hyungs didn't let me be with you..." He said and almost cried.  
" Tae, why should I believe you?" I asked, I was kinda confused.  
" Can you find any pictures about me being with a girl from online etc.?" He said.  
" N-no..." I said.  
" That's a one proof, do you think paparazzi's wouldn't take pictures of me being with girls? And my company said that they don't allow any other relationships than what were before we got to the company." He said and those words relieved my thoughts.  
" But why haven't you been at home? Like in ages? You always say that you have something else... You didn't even come to my graduation!" I said.  
" I'm so sorry... I was really practicing but 1 week ago my mom passed away. I didn't want to worry you, so I acted like nothing's wrong. But it didn't work. And yesterday was my moms funerals. So I couldn't come to your graduation. And I know this sounds like I made this up but, it's the truth." He said and tear fell on his cheek.  
" Tae, your so stupid! Why in the earth you didn't tell me!? I'm so sorry for your mom..." I said and hugged him, it felt good.  
" I'm so sorry..." He said.  
" Me too." I said.  
" Can we still be together?" He said.  
" Yes, but you have to promise that you'll always tell me, everything." I said.  
" I promise, I love you (y/n), so damn much." He kissed me,  
" I love you too." I said.


End file.
